


A Different Kind of Romance

by wish123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, F/M, Marriage, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish123/pseuds/wish123
Summary: Hermione and Draco experience a different kind of Valentine's Day as their family grows.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58
Collections: Dramione Valentine Exchange





	A Different Kind of Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TakingFlight48](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingFlight48/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneValentineExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Finding the romance amongst, 3 kids, 2 demanding jobs, and a home.  
> 

Surrounded by candles, Hermione sank back against Draco as they immersed themselves in a warm scented and bubbly bath. She hummed, tilting her head to welcome the lazy kisses he pampered across her neckline. 

This was their first Valentine’s Day as a married couple. Throughout the day, Draco had a lavish spread of gifts delivered to her office, including several bouquets of flowers, chocolates, and a large plush otter. Arriving home, a path of rose petals greeted her, leading to their en suite where he was waiting with the bath drawn. 

Hermione never thought that she’d been one for this level of romance, but when it came to Draco, the acts spurred nothing but weak knees and increased affection. While they’d been together for years before they married, he never failed to keep dating her after their nuptials. 

Their skin was pruney by the time they finally made it out of the bath, taking their activities into the bedroom for the true climax of the evening. As Draco continued to kiss and caress all of her favorite spots, she thought of all the Valentine's Days they would look forward to in the years to come. 

It would always be like this, or so she _naively_ thought…

Three children, one promotion, and a growing enterprise later, Hermione sat waist deep in a sitz bath, waiting for the sweet relief of her pain potion to kick in. Her head was aching from a lack of sleep, having just given birth to their third child a week ago. Ginny always made bouncing back after birth so easy. In Hermione’s case, it was always a struggle to move around in the few weeks postpartum, and it proved even more difficult when she had other children that needed her time and attention. 

When she was finished, she took slow steps out of the bathroom. It was late in the evening and in front of her was Draco sprawled across his side of the bed, arm dangling off the edge against the bassinet where their infant was laying. 

Romance took on quite a different definition when their family grew. They pulled themselves together some years better than others. Between parenting, work, and the upkeep of the house, life was simply exhausting. Still, the Valentine's Day romance was there even as it took on different forms, whether getting dressed up to go to dinner or just making a short trip to Fortescue’s for some ice cream. One year, they were content merely getting the kids to bed early, enjoying a glass of wine, and picking through a box of chocolates as they snuggled in front of the fireplace.

As Hermione approached the bed, she heard Draco’s light snores. Kneeling down beside him and the baby, she flashed a cooing Cassie a beaming smile before turning back to her husband to gently brush the disheveled hair out of his face. As she took him in, she was reminded that there was no one else she'd rather experience this evolution of romance with. 

She leaned forward and brushed her lips softly against his forehead. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Draco.”


End file.
